


Кофе с молоком

by Wivu



Category: Shaman King
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu





	Кофе с молоком

В доме Анны односпальная кровать у белой стены. С идеально ровной (ни одной складки) белой простыней, с тяжелым теплым одеялом и с одной лишь подушкой.  
На такой узкой кровати только один человек и поместится. Но, вопреки этому, им с Тамао всегда удается как-то улечься. Тесно прижавшись друг к другу так, что тепло чужого тела даже сквозь ткань одежды ощущается не хуже, чем собственной кожей. Тепло.  
Хотя, чего греха таить, иногда становится так жарко и душно, что хочется просто сползти на твердый пол. И пусть потом каждая косточка болит, зато прохладнее. Откровенно говоря, Анна порой ощущает себя той самой килькой в консервной банке.  
Но Анна терпит.  
Анна давно терпит.  
Анна все вытерпит, лишь бы не тратить понапрасну деньги на двухспальную кровать.  
Она обнимает Тамао крепко, позволив той зарыться лицом в своей груди; переплетает её ноги со своими. Так уютнее и ещё теплее.  
Анна догадывается что уже утро по двум признакам: затекшая под тяжестью чужого тела рука и тонкий солнечный луч, пробирающийся в комнату через щель между льняных, некрасивых совсем, штор. Утро то ли ранее ещё, то ли достаточно позднее.  
Вокруг воздух спертый и жаркий. Ладони и спина слегка потеют, поэтому Анна с тихим вздохом встает с кровати и бесшумно подходит к окну, дабы распахнуть его. Приглашенный ветер бесшумно проскальзывает в комнату, играет со шторами, забирается под одеяло и зарывается в волосы спящей Тамао; приносит чуть горьковатый запах травы, щекочущий ноздри. Анна едва сдерживается, чтобы не чихнуть.  
На горизонте поднимается золотой шар солнца, освещающий небо, словно огромный прожектор, и облизывает лучами крыши домов. Анне не часто доводится вот так просто любоваться восходом, за исключением выходных, когда не нужно куда-то мчаться сломя голову.  
Раздается тихий глубокий вдох, что, конечно же, не укрывается от чуткого слуха Анны. Слишком чуткого, пожалуй.

— Проснулась? — Анна не спеша отходит от окна.

Ответа не требуется.  
Хрупкое тело под одеялом медленно шевелится, лениво растягивая каждое движение. Тамао потягивается, вытянув руки над головой и чуть изогнув спину; одеяло сползает вниз, оголяя сначала худые плечи, маленькую аккуратную грудь, плоский живот и чуть-чуть бедра. Показывается длинная стройная нога.  
Анне хочется,  
до зуда в ладонях хочется сжать миниатюрную стопу и поцеловать лодыжку.  
Она выдыхает сквозь слегка сжатые зубы. Все равно Тамао сейчас опомнится и укутается в одеяло, словно в кокон.  
Стесняется, черт возьми.  
Хотя в этой скромности есть какое-то особое обаяние, с лихвой окупающее исчезнувшую возможность насмотреться на гибкое обнаженное тело.  
Бросив короткий взгляд на Анну, Тамао быстро натягивает одеяло до самого подбородка; на бледных щеках проступают яркие красные пятна.  
Что и следует ожидать.

— Почему ты все ещё здесь? — Анна недовольно кривит губы, на что видит удивленно вскинутые брови.

— Анна, — Тамао робко смотрит и прижимает одеяло к груди. В голосе прорезается сонливость, — ты о чем?

Анна выразительно указывает пальцем в сторону двери, явно намекая, что сейчас ей предстоит держать путь на кухню.

— Иди. Я есть хочу.

— Сейчас, — кротко приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, Тамао медленно переворачивается на бок.

Лениво так, совсем не желая вставать.  
Треклятое одеяло опять соскальзывает и обнажает узкие плечи, на которых играют светлые пятна солнечных бликов. Анна жадно впивается взглядом в идеальную линию шеи, бесшумно вдыхает и чуть не давится воздухом. Черт.  
Черт.  
Черт бы побрал эти слабости.

— Лежи, — Анна чуть раздраженно махает рукой и идет к двери. — Черт с тобой. Кофе хочешь?

— Я же его не люблю, — неуверенно напоминает Тамао, сминая пальцами край одеяла.

Тихо фыркнув, Анна скрывается где-то в коридоре, оставляя её гадать, с чего вдруг такая милость. Анна по выходным, что ли, добреет?  
Тамао с головой укрывается одеялом, глубоко вдыхая. Постель после стирки пахнет чистотой и порошком с лавандой. Аромат забивается в нос и неприятно щекочет горло.  
Взгляд Тамао невольно цепляется за письменный стол, на котором небрежно валяются раскрытые учебники и остро заточенный карандаш, видимо, чтобы делать пометки в тексте; работающий компьютер глухо гудит, лишая тишины. Так все и лежит со вчерашнего вечера, когда Анна упорно готовилась к экзаменам в конце триместра. Она бы, наверное, и до утра просидела за занятиями, не смыкая век, если бы Тамао не удалось умело отвлечь её и утащить таки в постель.  
Уговаривать, кстати, пришлось не долго.  
Анна возвращается, держа в руках две кружки, от которых тянется вверх горячая белая дымка, извивающаяся змеей от слабого дуновения ветра. Терпкий запах кофейных зерен невидимым шлейфом тянется к Тамао, распространяется почти по всей комнате, забивается в углы и под мебель.  
Матрас противно скрипит под тяжестью тела, когда Анна садится на край кровати и протягивает Тамао одну из кружек.

— Держи.

— Я же...

— С молоком, — резко перебивает Анна, на мгновение нахмурившись.

Растерявшись, Тамао благодарно кивает и принимает горячую кружку.  
Анна пьет свой кофе — горький, растворимый, горячий, раскаленной лавой обжигающий горло и наполняющий тело жаром; её любимый напиток.  
Тамао не понимает, чего в нем особенного. Не понимает его вкуса.  
Однако все-таки садится на кровати и решается сделать маленький глоток из своей кружки. Кофе с молоком какой-то другой — много слаще, вкуснее, и пусть менее горячий, но все равно обжигает язык.  
Тамао морщится.

— Горячо.

Анна переводит на неё усталый взгляд, наклоняется, прижимает ладонь к пунцовой щеке и осторожно целует. Вздрогнув, Тамао крепче сжимает кружку до побеления костяшек пальцев, словно боясь уронить.  
И мягко размыкает губы навстречу, позволяя теплому языку скользнуть внутрь, свиваясь с её языком.  
Анна целует, как всегда, нарочито медленно и сдержанно, так что в следующие несколько мгновений можно забыть, что такое воздух.  
Она медленно ласкает десна, проводит языком по ровному ряду зубов, не пропускает ни миллиметра рта; посасывает обожженный кончик языка, вызвав горячую дрожь вдоль позвоночника.  
Тамао сладко жмурится, неслышно выдохнув её имя, когда Анна на долю секунды отстраняется, хватая ртом воздух и снова льнет к губам.  
Тамао чувствует легкий привкус кофе во рту и горьковатый его запах, но едва ли обращает на это внимание, наслаждаясь долгим поцелуем.  
Длинные пальцы аккуратно сжимают её подбородок. Анна напоследок с тихим придыханием целует в уголок тонких губ, нехотя отстраняется и выпрямляет спину. И делает маленький глоток из кружки, даже не успев выровнять чуть сбившееся дыхание.

— Слишком сладкий, — констатирует привычным холодным тоном.

Раскрасневшаяся Тамао робко прижимает к груди одеяло, сжав губы в тонкую полоску; из груди вырывается рваный выдох. Она замечает, что запах кофе до сих пор витает рядом.  
Анна порой согревает и наполняет жаром не меньше, чем этот напиток.  
А иногда Анна так же неприятно горька на вкус.  
Просто этот вкус не всем дано понять и полюбить.  
Кроме Тамао.


End file.
